Girl On Film
by kelseyhale
Summary: Everybody thinks Cory Monteith has it all but in reality he doesn't , Trying to get out of a PR scheme he wanted no part in, Cory will do anything to get into the arms of Amber Riley who he wanted him more than anyone.
1. Decisions

_Ryan Murphy's Office_

_Summer 2012_

Amber had to make the decision for herself, That morning when she entered Ryan's office she came to conclusion _**"Ryan, you might as well write me out of the show"**_ Amber said as she faced the creator of Glee as he looked at her from a script he was writing _**"May i ask why?"**_ Ryan said resting his hands on his desk _**"We know Mercedes wont have much to do since she'll be in LA"**_ Amber said as she sat down in the chair across from Ryan _**"I was planning on writing you in a few episode anyways"**_ Ryan as he walk up from his chair and over to the chair next to Amber _**"Ryan, Your turning this show into the Rachel Berry variety show"**_Amber said as she fiddle with her hands as Ryan laughs _**"Yeah i know, I'm trying to keep the show fresh but everyone only wants Rachel"**_ Ryan smiled as he puts his hand on Amber knee _**"I know Cory's having a hard time at the moment, Being the dog on Lea's leash and all"**_ Ryan continued as Amber heard Cory's name being mentioned, She knew Cory was being a pawn in Lea's fame game and boy she would liked to kick her ass for treating Cory like shit _**"You know what Ryan? You better write me in those episodes"**_ Amber said smiling as she got up from her chair, Ryan followed her out of the office _**"See you soon Amber"**_ Ryan said as he hugged Amber and watched as she walked to her car.

As soon as Mercedes got to her car she noticed a range rover driving into the parking lot, Once the owner got out of the car he turns around to reveal himself to Amber, It was Cory in a canucks shirt and jeans and on the spot he sees Amber and give her one of his smiles, This smile was a real one unlike the fake ones he gives when he's around the paparazzi or with Lea, It was one of his secret smiles he gives to Amber _**"Hey Amber, Did you just see Ryan?"**_ Cory said yelling from his car _**"Just did"**_ Amber said as she grabbed her keys from her purse _**"Well did he give you any spoilers for next season?"**_ Cory jokingly said as he walked over to Amber's car _**"Sadly no"**_ Amber said as the two of them start to laugh **_"Guess I'll have to ask him myself"_** Cory said as he scratch his tiny stubble on his face and giving her another one of his secret smiles _**"I'll see you soon"**_ Amber said as he started to walk over to the office _**"Very soon i hope"**_ Cory said out loud as he walked into the office, All Amber can do was get in her car **_"Is that all you can say!"_** Amber said to herself as she drove away.

Cory walks into Ryan's office and sits in the exact spot where only minutes ago Amber was sitting _**"Just the guy i wanted to see"**_ Ryan said as Cory sat down _**"Well you wanted to see me"**_Cory said as he got comfortable _**"Well its not about the upcoming season"**_ Ryan said apologetically as he looked at Cory _**"I wanted to see how your feeling and dont lie to me"**_ Ryan continued as took a sip of his water **_"To tell you the truth, I'm not doing that well, For the past couple years I'm in a fake as fuck relationship with a girl who only wants me as her purse holder and fame points, I cant do nothing about it and if i did her PR guy would kick my ass"_** Cory said as he goes on about his public 'personal' life _**"I cant take it anymore Ryan, I just cant"**_ Cory continued as Ryan watched him.

_**"What do you really want Cory?"**_ Ryan said as if he was a therapist _**"I want someone who really understands me"**_ Cory said as he got the words he need out of his mouth _**"Like Amber?"**_ Ryan said out loud when Cory looks up at him _**"It HAS to be Amber"**_ Cory said as he smiled at Ryan Ryan knew from the start that Cory had his eyes for Amber, Only someone else wanted him for there little games that slowly turning into hell on earth for Cory **_"Cory, That girl is the only person i know who knows you better than anyone on the crew or cast"_** Ryan said as he continue to look at the younger man _**"So your telling me i need to grow a pair?"**_ Cory said as he stood up from his chair _**"I'm telling you to go for it Cory, I know you can do it"**_ Ryan said as Cory smiled at him as Ryan pats him on the back and walks Cory out of the office, Ryan watched as Cory got into his range rover "I hope he does it" Ryan said as he walked back into his office.


	2. Dont Think Twice, It's All Right

_Cory's House_

_One Month Later_

_**"Come Here Cory"**__ Amber said giving Cory one of her come-hither looks, Cory slowly walks up to Amber and caresses her dark milky face __**"I've been waiting for this for ages"**__ Cory said whispering in her ears __**"I Know"**__ Amber said as her voice slowly turns into Lea, Cory then looks at the now morphed into Lea __**"Well what are you waiting for"**__ Lea said in a very devilish way, All Cory could do was to fall out the window of the building, All of sudden he starts to scream and all goes black around him._

**_"Even in my dreams, That bitch has to go and ruin them"_**Cory said as he wakes up from the nightmare _**"And speaking of bitch"**_ Cory said as he picked up his phone to see Lea's name blinking on the screen _**"Cory, You know the magazines wants more candid pictures of us and i was thinking we go to Vancouver for a little 'romantic getaway' "**_ Lea said from the other end of the phone, All Cory could do was silently moan to himself _**"Lea, I need some time by myself, All last week we did what you and Max wanted to do, Am i not allowed to be alone"**_Cory said trying to get the sleep out of his eyes _**"Let me clarify one thing for you Monteith, I'm a star and i have needs and with you under my watch it will stay that way"**_ Lea said in a stern way _**"Or i'll have Max take care of you"**_ Lea continued before hanging up. Cory not only hated Lea for doing this to him, He also hated her PR guy Max even more, For some reason he scares the living shit out of Cory that it makes him upset.

_**"I think i'm gonna sick"**_ Cory said to himself as he ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet**_ "Lea Again?"_** Alex, His room-mate said as he walked into the bathroom, Cory looks at Alex and goes back to his vomiting_** "Please dont mention her again"**_Cory said as he put his back against the wall _**"Dude, I'm sorry about that"**_ Alex runs out of the Bathroom, After a few moments he return with a bottle of water which he gives to Cory, As he takes a drink of his water his phone rings again.

**_"Shit it's her again"_**Alex said as he picks up Cory's phone _**"Tell her i'm not feeling well"**_ Cory said as he tries to stall himself from talking to Lea again _**"He's not feeling good"**_ Alex said on the phone as Cory coaches him during the call _**"She's coming over! Oh shit what the fuck did i just do"**_ Alex said starting to get paranoid as Tyler, Cory's other room-mate walks into the bathroom _**"What the hell is going on"**_Tyler said looking at his room-mates in the bathroom "_**That bitch just called and were trying to Cory out of the house before she comes here"**_ Alex said as the door knocks, Tyler goes to open it _**"Oh shit, It's only Amber"**_ Tyler said as he notice Amber at the front door and lets her in the house _**"I cant let her see me like this!"**_ Cory said out loud from the bathroom _**"Dude, You got no choice"**_ Alex said as he walked out of the bathroom.

_**"Is everything alright?"**_ Amber said as she walked into the living room _**"Actually...No, It seems Lea threaten him on the phone again and He's getting sick, And now she's on her way"**_ Alex said as Cory slowly walks out of the bathroom, Amber stares in shock at Cory, It looked like he lost a lot of weight since she saw him a month ago**_ "Okay, He looks like he really needs to go to the hospital"_** Amber said watching Tyler looking through the window _**"Shit better make this fast, I can see her car not far from here"**_ Tyler said out loud and pointing to the back door and grabbing Cory's hoodie and throwing it to him _**"You can borrow my car, Hurry she's getting out of her car"**_ Tyler said as Amber, Cory and Alex quickly got out of the house and into Tyler's car as Cory hides in the back seat.

Back in the house Tyler had to Face Lea, Once he got focused he open the door _**"Where's Cory? We have to be Somewhere"**_ Lea said with her arms crossed _**"He's not here"**_ Tyler said looking at the street behind Lea as he saw his car driving away _**"Then why is his car still here?"**_ Lea said starting to get suspicious _**"Alex took him to the airport"**_ Tyler said as he quickly got what he wanted out of his mouth _**"What do you mean the airport? I thought he was sick"**_ Lea said as she starts to become annoying to Tyler _**"Well he got over and now you have to go"**_ Tyler said as he closed the door on Lea _**"He's in there i know it"**_ Lea said yelling outside **_"No he's not! He's on his way to Vancouver" _** Tyler yelling as he walked away from the door _**"What a psycho, Why does she do that to Cory?"**_ Tyler said as closing his bedroom door.

* * *

_The Hospital_

_**"Cory, Have you been having any kind of stress lately?"**_ The doctor said as he faced Cory who was sitting up in the hospital bed _**"Well lets see, My life is turning into one big publicity stunt after another, So yes I've been stressing a lot"**_ Cory said with complete honesty, The doctor looks at Cory and then at Amber and Alex who were sitting in chairs _**"Anything happen before he come to the hospital?"**_ The doctor said as he turns to Alex **_"He was vomiting that's about it"_** Alex said with his arms crossed _**"Did anything trigger it?"**_ The doctor said looking up from the clipboard he had in his hand _**"Just the same people making him feel like shit"**_Alex continued as the doctor jots down some notes on his clipboard_** "Were gonna keep you overnight, Tomorrow we'll see if we can do something about this"**_ The doctor said as he left the room.

_**"You know who was over and i told her you went to Vancouver for a week"**_ Tyler said as he walked in to the room **_"So what am i gonna do for a week?"_** Cory said as Tyler tells him what he told her_** "I got a spare room at my house, You can stay with me"**_ Amber said as she looked a Cory with a smile _**"You sure it's okay?"**_ Cory said unsure at first _**"Cory, It'll be alright and if she does come over my house, I'll beat her pretty face with a baseball bat"**_ Amber said as everyone in the room including Cory started to laugh, For some reason Amber's laughter always made Cory feel better even for shortest time, Cory really wanted her so bad.

* * *

_Amber's House_

It's been a couple days since Cory's hospital trip and was staying with Amber until the week was over, It was late at night and Amber was in her bed when she heard footsteps walking towards her room _**"Amber, You still awake?"**_ The voice said in a loud whisper, She knew it was Cory as the light in her room spots him _**"Cory, Come here"**_ Amber motioning him to her bed as she pulls the covers off a bit from the unoccupied side of her bed, He walks into the room and over to Amber's bed, He lays down next to her as he hears the music coming from her stereo, Cory listen as the lyrics slowly goes through his head

_Open your door, don't hide in the dark._  
_You're lost in the dark, you can trust me._  
_Cause you know that's how it must be._

Amber watches as Cory puts his head on her chest and starts crying, This was the Cory no one had ever seen before, This Cory was being hurt and struggling with himself _**"I'm scared Amber"**_ Cory said in between his crying, Amber puts her arms over Cory's back _**"Dont worry Cory, You got nothing to be scared of, You have me"**_ Amber whispering into Cory's ear and touching his hair **_"Its alright babe" _**Amber said softly to herself as she comfort Cory like a mother comforting her little child after a bad fall, Only now Amber realize how bad Lea was treating him and how much the girl was gonna pay for hurting Cory, They stayed in that position the rest of the night and for the first time in months Cory felt happy being close to Amber.


	3. Hit Kiss Max

_**"What are you doing to Cory?"**_ Amber said as she cornered Lea _**"I dont know what your talking about Amber"**_Lea said as she tried to walk away only to be blocked by Amber _**"You listen here you psychopath, If you ever hurt Cory again, You and that little PR prick of yours are going to pay"**_ Amber pointing her finger at Lea _**"Now you listen here Aretha, If you dare go to the press about my little 'romance' your gonna get it"**_ Lea said before she walked off **_"Oh and another thing, If i were you, You probably get your ass kicked"_** Lea said as she walked away from the trailers _**"That fucking bitch!"**_ Amber said screaming and punching the door of her trailer _**"You alright?"**_ Cory said walking from behind Amber's trailer and looking at the hand Amber punched the door with _**"No i'm not alright, Look at my hand"**_ Amber said rubbing her hand _**"Come on, Lets get that patched up"**_ Cory as he looked at Amber's now bloody hand as they went into Amber's trailer.

Once in Amber's trailer, Cory looks through the drawers for a first aid kit, Once he found it he puts it on the table and sits across from Amber as he cleans up her hand **_"Why are you doing this?"_**Amber said once the stinging of the alcohol on her fingers subsided _**"Because, You helped me and i'm not going to let that moment out of my head"**_Cory said smiling at Amber as he wrapped her hand in a bandage _**"Thank you"**_ Amber said while Cory touched her hand, Outside they hear voices near Amber's trailer and the two sneakily look out of the window to see Ryan and a producer near Cory's trailer door _**"I'm gonna respect Cory's needs, I really dont want him to do the hotel scenes with Lea, In his state i honestly dont even want him to do the flower scene together either"**_ The voice of Ryan said to one of the producers _**"So you want to film them separately?"**_ The producer said as he looked over his clipboard _**"Yes but dont tell Lea until we film, I'm gonna tell Cory after i talk to Amber"**_ Ryan said as he walks up to Amber's door and knocks it, Amber and Cory quickly move away from the window as Amber goes up to open the door.

_**"Hey Amber, I need to ask you a favor"**_ Ryan said as he walked into Amber's trailer and quickly notices Amber's bandaged hand _**"What happen to your hand?"**_ Ryan said as he looking at Amber_** "She busted it on the door"**_ Cory said as Ryan looks up at him _**"Didn't see you there, Well since your both here, This will make my job a bit more easier"**_ Ryan as he sat on the couch _**"Okay, Here's the thing, I know your trying to avoid Lea and this whole PR fiasco going on between you two, And i have an idea"**_ Ryan continued on as he stands up_** "Okay in the script your suppose to be in the hotel room, Well we have a body double that will film with Lea"**_ Ryan going on as he walks back and forth in the trailer _**"And whats this got to me?"**_ Amber said as she watches Ryan walking around "_**We need to film the flower scene and i want you to stand in for Lea, Because i know you can keep Cory in place"**_Ryan said pointing and smiling at Amber _**"You are actually the only one at the moment who knows how to keep me calm"**_Cory said to Amber as he gives her a smile and holds her hand _**"Okay, I need you two to get ready, We start filming in a hour"**_ Ryan said as exited the trailer.

When Cory filmed the scene with Amber, He was calm and and got what the director and crew wanted out of the scene and once the cue to kiss was ready, Cory put his hands on Amber's face and kissed her like no one expected her to be kissed, Even Ryan was shocked when he saw the kiss and some of the cast were in awe as the two continued for the next minute **_"We got it, That's a wrap!"_** The director said as everyone except Cory and Amber went about there business _**"I always wanted to kiss you Amber, And you know what? It was exactly how i wanted it to be"**_ Cory whispered into Amber's ear before he gave her a big a smile _**"Cory, That night when you were in my bed, I didn't want to let you go"**_ Amber said starting to cry as Cory gets closer to her and wipes the tears from her eyes as he hugged her _**"Me either, I love you Amber"**_ Cory said as the two kissed until they heard footsteps.

The footsteps suddenly approach Amber and Cory _**" Well look what we have here"**_ The man said as Cory turned around to notice that the man was Max, Cory's worst nightmare and Lea's PR guy, Ryan walks back in the room to see Max _**"If your here for Lea, She's in the other building"**_ Ryan said as Max looks at Cory and Amber _**"Guess i'm going then, And by the way I'm watching you Monteith, You too Riley"**_ Max said as he walked out of the building, Once Max was out of the room Cory,Amber and Ryan were silent, No one knew what to do until Ryan spoke up _**"Your gonna have to get a restraining order out against him, I'll get my lawyer to help"**_ Ryan said as Cory and Amber gave him a smile _**"Yeah but what if he tries to break it?"**_ Cory said as he crossed his arms _**"He'll have to deal with me, Or someone tougher"**_ Ryan said as the three walked out of the building.


	4. A Little Help From My Friends

_Cory's House_

Cory drove home from work that night with three things on his mind Amber, the kiss and the threatening words of Max, As Cory walked into his house Tyler was sitting on the couch _**"Hey Cory, How was work?"**_ Tyler said as he turn to face his room-mate _**"I didn't have to film with Lea, Plus i got to kiss Amber"**_ Cory said as he sat on the couch _**"No way, How that happen?"**_ Tyler said giving Cory a high five _**"Ryan didn't want me to film the scenes with Lea so he had Amber stand in"**_ Cory said going about what happen a few hours ago_** "I heard Max was there"**_ Tyler said as he was typing away on his laptop _**"Yeah he was there, Threaten me and Amber, Luckily Ryan was there"**_ Cory said as he got up from the couch _**"How do you put up with that wanker"**_ Tyler said following Cory into the kitchen_** "I dont, Ryan's getting his lawyer to get a restraining order out against him"**_ Cory said as he got a coke out of the fridge _**"You said he threaten Amber?"**_ Tyler said leaning on the counter across from Cory **_"Yeah, I'm scared he might do something to her"_** Cory said taking a sip from his coke as Alex walked into the kitchen with the house phone in his hand _**"Amber's on the phone, She sounds upset"**_ Alex said giving Cory the phone.

_**"I'm scared Cory"**_ Amber said tearfully on the phone "_**I'll be over as soon as possible"**_ Cory said as he hanged up the phone and ran out of the kitchen and into his bedroom "**_I have to go to Amber's"_** Cory said as he packed his gym bag with clothes _**"Dude, what if Max or Lea know about this?"**_ Tyler said as he walked into Cory's room_** "You know what? Fuck them, they cant hurt me or Amber, And if they do there's gonna be hell to pay"**_ Cory said as he zipped the bag up **_"Cory, You got balls for what your doing"_** Tyler said as he followed Cory out to his car _**"You think so? I dont"**_ Cory said as he got into his car_** "What your doing is not only for you, Its also for the girl you really love"**_ Tyler said giving Cory a smile and a thumbs up as he walked away from the car as it pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

_Amber's House_

_**"Amber, I'm staying with you until this whole Max thing is over with"**_ Cory said as Amber open the door, He can see from her eyes that she been crying _**"Cory, Are you sure about this?"**_ Amber said with a quiver in her voice, Cory pulls Amber close to him _**"Amber, I'm not leaving until Max gets what he deserves"**_ Cory said as put his arms around Amber _**"Cory, When all this is over, I want to be with you"**_ Amber said as Cory touched her face_** "Amber, I always wanted to hear those words" **_Cory said as he kissed Amber, At least for the two no one was around egging them on as it happen _**"You hungry, I can order something for us?"**_ Amber said as she moved away from Cory **_"Yeah, Lea's been treating my diet like i'm in a death camp"_** Cory said as he followed Amber in the living room _**"Your with me now, We dont need to talk about this if you dont want to"**_ Amber said as Cory sat down on the couch, Cory looks at her and smiles _**"That's what i want Amber"**_Cory said as Amber sits on his lap and puts her arms around him "Cory, You got your wish" Amber said smiling at Cory**_ "So what we talking about?"_** Cory said acting curiously _**"Chinese or Pizza?"**_ Amber said playfully hitting Cory as the two laughed.

The next day as Cory was finishing changing for dinner as the door was knocking, Cory quickly went to the door "_**Who is this?"**_ Cory said in a fake Russian accent "It's Tyler**_, And we both know your Russian accent is crappier than the guys from grand theft auto"_**Tyler said from the other side of the door, Cory open the door as Tyler walks in _**"Sure you and amber are gonna be okay going out to dinner?, Those paps will hound you"**_ Tyler said sitting down on the couch _**"I'm gonna pretend that Lea never existed and i'm gonna have a nice night out with my girl, And if the press say i'm cheating on Lea, I'm gonna tell them the truth"**_Cory said fixing his tie as Amber walked in the living room _**"Whose my date tonight Amber?"**_Tyler said getting off the couch _**"Naya, And if you do anything stupid, I'm kicking your ass" **_Amber said as Naya walked into Amber's house _**"Your sure you two wanna do this?"**_ Naya said as Cory and Amber _**"Already asked them that same question"**_ Tyler said fixing his jacket _**"Oh, You ready to go then?"**_ Naya said as the four headed out to Cory's car.

* * *

_The Nobu_

Everything was going fine with the double date until Max entered the restaurant _**"That him?"**_ Naya said pointing at Max _**"Yeah, Thats him"**_ Cory said taking a drink of his water _**"Well since he's here why dont we piss him off shall we"**_ Naya said looking at Cory and Amber _**"You know what, Fuck it!"**_ Cory said as he and Amber kissed passionately, Tyler looks at Max's table and noticing Max angry face _**"Damn, you two are good!"**_ Tyler said laughing _**"That's something you wont see on TMZ"**_ Naya said as Cory checked his pockets _**"Shit left my wallet in the car"**_ Cory said getting up from the table _**"I'll be back"**_ Cory continued as he went outside_** "Tyler, You better go out, Just in case"**_ Amber said to Tyler as she notice Max was not at his table, Tyler quickly gets out of his chair.

Cory quickly grabbed his wallet and close the door of his car, Right as he is walking to the door of the restaurant he hears the same footsteps that walked directly to him only 24 hours before _**"That little trick you and that bitch just pulled was the final straw"**_ Max said as he quickly walked up to Cory and starting beating the crap out of him, Tyler walks out of the restaurant to witness the beating and quickly pounces on Max, As Cory's laying on the ground one of the paparazzi guys walks out to the parking lot **_"You alright?"_** The guy said as Max and Tyler are fighting _**"Does it look like it?"**_Cory said as Naya and Amber walk out of the restaurant , As Amber comes to Cory's aid, Naya joins Tyler in beating up Max, Once Max is on the ground, Naya walks over to Cory, Amber and the paparazzi guy

_**"I'm not gonna tell anybody, I swear!"**_The Pap said as Max gets up from the ground, Tyler quickly grabs Max from the neck and pushes him against the wall _**"Now your gonna listen Max, You ever considered what you just did to either Cory or Amber again, Your going to be one step away from being a body in a unmarked tomb"**_Tyler said as a security guard walks over to the group _**"Whats going on here?"**_ The guard said as he notice Cory on the ground _**"That guy over there was beating the crap out of my boyfriend"**_ Amber said pointing at Max being held down by Tyler **_"You alright young man"_** The guard said as he helps Cory up _**"Not really, I was getting my wallet and he started wailing on me"**_ Cory said looking at the blood all over him _**"I should call Ryan, Shouldnt I?"**_Naya said as she gets her phone out _**"Do any of you need medical attention?"**_ The guard said as Naya walked away to call Ryan _**"Just ice packs and washcloths"**_ Tyler said as the guard walks over and grabs Max_** "Just focus on yourselves, I'll deal with him"**_ The Guard said as he puts handcuffs on Max.

As the guard walks away with Max, Naya walks back to the group _**"I talked to Ryan, He wants us to come over immediately"**_ Naya said as she points to the pap _**"And do you have a name?"**_ Naya continued at the paparazzi guy _**"Ahmed"**_ The guy said as he looks at Naya _**"I didnt take any pictures, I heard noises and saw Cory on the ground"**_ Ahmed said as the group walks back over to Cory's car _**"Here's the deal Ahmed, Were going to Ryan Murphy's house, And if you tell your little paparazzi buddies about what just happen, I'll hang you by your camera"**_ Naya said as she got in the drivers seat _**"You heard the woman, Now go!" **_Tyler said as Ahmed walked away from the car as it drives away.

* * *

Ryan Murphy's House

_**"Holy Fuck!"**_ Ryan said as Cory walked into his house _**"Naya, Go get the first aid kit, It's in the bathroom"**_ Ryan continued as Naya quickly went into the bathroom _**"You alright Cory?"**_ Amber said as she and Tyler carefully put Cory on the couch "I'll be alright Amber" Cory said Naya return with the first aid kit and some washcloths _**"It Official, Both Max and Lea are really gonna pay"**_ Naya said as she went into the kitchen for ice packs _**"You'll never know if Lea's gonna pay his bail if he got put in jail" **_Tyler said as sits on the couch _**"How can a girl like her treat people like shit" **_Tyler said as Amber cleaned the blood off Cory _**"You dont even wanna know what she does to me"**_ Cory said to Tyler as Ryan walks back into the living room.

_**"Cory, You can stay here for the night, Amber you too because i pretty sure you dont wanna leave his side"**_ Ryan said as he softly put his shoulder on Cory _**"If we go to court over this, I honestly dont know what to do"**_ Cory said smiling at Amber as she puts the bandage over Cory's head _**"Dont worry about that Cory"**_ Amber said as she kisses Cory on the Cheek _**"Like she said, Plus you got a friend whose friends with some top lawyers"**_ Ryan said which makes Cory smiled _**"I'm gonna go and take Naya home, I'll have Alex drop your car off in the morning"**_ Tyler said holding his ice pack to his arm _**"Thanks Man"**_ Cory said as Tyler and Naya walk over to the door _**"There not getting away with it"**_ Naya said to Cory as she walked out of Ryan's house _**"What are you going to do?"**_ Ryan said as Naya closes the door behind her _**"Can i borrow you laptop?"**_ Cory said as Ryan walk out of the room and return with a laptop _**"This has to be done"**_ Cory said as he started to write.

The next morning the glee fandom would be in shock by the headlines:

_**CORY MONTEITH ADMITS MONCHELE WAS A PR STUNT**_


End file.
